A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl returns home, meeting the Elric brother's and runs into a old friend. But what is she hiding? Why does she have a Alchemy symbol on her lower back? Envy/OC, Ed/OC, Al/Mei Chang (thanks to the review, and this is in the Brotherhood version and Ed ends up with my twin sisters OC if you do not like the pairings please understand...it's my story.)
1. I'm Home Momma

Me: Howdy! Here's a old FMA story I had for a while forgot I had it, so I decided to work on it. It's a short chapter yes, but I'll make the next chapter longer so don't worry, The title is from a song called "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" go to youtube type in 'annapantsu' she sings it so beautifully. And I thought this song fits perfectly for My OC Serena.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Serena! Enjoy~

...

 **A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

Chapter 1: I'm Home Momma

...

A little girl with short light blue hair above her shoulder has her hands curled up in a fist covering her face crying on the ground with a bleeding knee light pink dress dirty with dirt, she stop crying seeing a shadow when she peek over her hands to see a odd male with odd clothes and funny hair style with his arms cross looking down at her.

"Why you crying kid? Don't tell me your crying over some other brats teasing you?"

The little girl wipe her tears shook her head "Y-yes, t-they took Mr. Teddybear." the unknown man scuff bend down with his hands still cross against his chest.

The girls lips quivered "It was the only thing I have of my mommy. They called me bad names and took Mr. Teddybear." she sniffled.

"Go get it back then, I can't do it for you kick their butt for taking your stuff."

The girl nodded stood up and walk to where two boys were laughing "Um...can you give Mr. Teddy bear back, please? It was a gift from my mommy." the two boys stop laughing seeing the short blue hair girl.

"You want this back?" the little girl nodded smiling "Well, too bad mother killer!" she gasp in horror when the said boy toss her teddy bear to the dirt and started stepping on it, the girl screamed out "No!" rush over and shoved the boy down hard, she was about to pick her teddy bear up but the other boy shoved her harder to the ground.

The same boy was going to walk over to kick her when a taller figure step between the girl and the two boys who look freaked out.

"I wouldn't try to touch her again brat, or do you rather have me hang you over a cliff with no one to hear your screams." the two boys gulp shook their heads no fast "Then get lost brats!"

The two boys ran off yelling for their mommy's, she was amazed by this unknown stranger.

"Wow! They ran like babies! That was so amazing Mr. Palm Tree." the unknown man eye twitch at the nickname bonk the little girls head hard but not too hard.

"Ow!" pouts rubbing her head gently, then it turns into a wide smile freaking the strange man slightly "My name is Serena, what's your name Mr. Palm Tre-ow! Stop hitting me!" the girl name Serena started pounded on the stranger in the stomach who stood there rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me palm tree kid, the names Envy and don't forget it."

"Okay," she smiled brightly which confused him to no end "Do you want to come to my house Envy?" the little girl stared up at him with wide eyes grab his index finger squeezing it slightly.

"Why should I? Didn't your parents ever told you to stay away from stranger's." he said slightly annoyed the human girl was having a effect on him and he didn't like it one bet.

"...I'm scared to head home, daddy has been drinking this morning. If daddy see's me h-he'll hurt me." she sniffles using her free hand to wipe her tears away.

Envy's eye twitch when the girl was sniffling ' _Damn it! Why is this stupid little girl having this effect over me?! I should be watching shrimp and his damn family...maybe I'll do this one time._ ' He thought with a annoyed look arms cross "Listen kid, I'll come with you to your house but I'm only doing this once. Got it?"

The little girl name Serena nodded happily then tug his arm gently showing him to follow her which she kept her finger tightly wrap around his index finger.

...

Eyes slowly flutter open feeling the train slowly stop seeing the town, with sky blue eyes looking at the people greeting the people walking off the train.

"Ma'am?" said girl with long blue hair that was tied at the ends staring at a man that work on the train getting tickets "The train has stop, this is the last stop. Do you have any baggage?"

The girl smiled softly shook her head "No...I just brought a bag that I carry on my back sir, thank you for being so kind for letting me on this train." she spoke softly at the man who nodded smiling.

"I'm just glad to be of some help ma'am, here just in case you don't have enough money for a ticket just call me." he hands her a card with his number.

She smiles takes the card and puts it in her bag "Thank you once again," she bows slightly then walk off the train sighing then breathed in the fresh air "I'm home, momma." she spoke so softly while looking up at the blue sky with white clouds going by slowly, wind picking up making her blue hair to fly to the left side making her to put her hand to her face so her hair wont be in her face.

...

Me: What a cute moment with little Serena and Envy~ He doesn't understand why he feels like protecting her from those brats, he hates the effect she has on him. Well they meet each other again? And what town is she called 'home'? You just have to keep reading darlin's~ I'll update as soon as I can, but I must work on my Sailor Moon "Sailor Star Sapphire" chapter 11, (the tenth chapter is done but it must be beta'ed first) The cover image I drew and the outfit she's wearing in the drawing? She's wearing it now when she was on the train. Ciao!


	2. The Help

Me: Ohayo! Here's the 2nd chapter~ This chapter is showing the Elric brother's~ The name of the town they are in well be announce in next chapter. Al well end up with Mei Chan, and Ed well end up with my twin sisters OC that well show in a couple of chapters or less, and for Winry? Well, I got a idea and plan for her, not telling!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Serena and the town! Enjoy~

...

 **A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

Chapter 2: The Help

...

"Brother...maybe we should ask someone for directions." a small child like voice spoke out with a echo coming from the tall armor.

"No way! I know it's in this direction." said a short boy with golden blond hair in a short braid with his arms cross, he was wearing a long red coat wearing white gloves.

The armor sigh "Ed, we really need help finding this house. The Colonel informed us there was sighting of a red small stone from someone."

"Ugh! Fine! We'll find someone..." he said while looking around asking each person that walk by them where the house was, some just ignored them or fear shined in their eye's running away face pale as a ghost shouting out 'demon!' confusing the two boys.

"...That was...odd."

"Hn, told you it was a waste of our time asking for help Al." Ed said frowning starting to feel annoyed until a soft gentle voice spoke behind them.

"Are you looking for the haunted house, by any chance?"

"Huh?" both boys spin around to see a beautiful girl with; long blue hair that was tied at the end that stop to her butt, with sky blue eye's shine with kindness but with tint of sorrow, the short brother Ed look at her confuse.

"Uh, yeah! We were told there's a person that lives there has something that is very dangerous. Would you help us ma'am?"

When Al spoke those words the girl giggled surprising the two brother's, her laugh sounded like chimes of bells.

"Of course, I'm actually going that way myself. Please follow me and make sure no one follows us, there's a rumor that who ever goes to this house that person dies a cruel death." she forewarned the two brothers.

"Tch, nothing can get pass us!" Ed said saying all bravely but not seeing his legs were shaking making Al pointed that out getting a good smack from said brother.

"Very well, come we must go now before it get's dark."

The brother's followed the girl with blue hair with one bag on her back, watching her hair go side to side each step she took. it felt like hours before the unnamed girl stop, she turn her head smiling.

"It's that house up there." she said pointing up the hill to see a dark eerie house it felt like there was a dark cloud above it with thundering and lightning.

"Thank you ma'am," Al bows showing respect.

The girl wave her hand dismissing it smiling "It's the lease I could do after what the people acted while you two needed help, it's my pet peeve lately. I just enjoy helping others, but I must warn you if your here for that red stone." at the end she said in a serious voice with worry in her blue eyes.

"Huh? How do you know where here for the stone?" Ed ask with a frown eyes narrowed slightly.

"I seen said person with it," she replied to Ed's question causing both brother's eyes widen in surprise "This person enjoys nothing but torturing people, it's a horrible thing...please take the man down before he causes more pain." she said with a begging look, her voice wavering slightly.

"..." the blond boy sigh smirk "Sure! We'll give this bastard justice, so don't worry about anything...uh what's your name?" he ask her name while scratching behind his head making Al and said girl to face palm.

"Haha! I apologize for not introducing myself," she said while getting up with her right hand against her hip her other hand out to Ed to shack "Names, Serena Phoenix."

Ed nodded grab her hand into his glove hand "Names Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse Elric." he introduce himself and his brother, letting her hand go so she can shack Al's hand.

"It's nice to meet the famous Elric brother's," she said with a bright smile brought out her clasp hands together to her chin "Specially the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, is standing right in front of me."

Ed smirk wide "Ha! Even in this town I'm fa-" his eye twitches when she was not standing in front of him.

"It's no wonder they call you Fullmetal." she said smiling now standing in front of a nervous Al with his hand behind his helm.

"Hehe, thanks ma'am but um...you see I'm not...the Fullmetal Alchemist, my big brother is the Fullmetal Alchemist." he said while pointing at his brother who was fuming behind the girl who look at Ed in shock.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

"I-it's okay, I get allot of people telling me that hehe." he laugh nervously.

"Why does everyone think Al's me?! Damn it!" Ed yelled out shaking his fist at Serena's face making her chuckle sheepishly.

"Sorry for the mix up Fullmetal," she apologized with sincerity "I must head to my place, if you two need a place to stay or something happens you can come by." she hands Ed a paper with her address.

"Thank you ma'am."

She waves her hand dismissing Al's thanks "No worries, and please call me Serena Al. I already think of you two people as friend's, oh and if you want to be stealthy? There should be a hidden key in the dead rose pot." with that said she turn around and walk back into the town.

The two brothers look at the retreating form of the girl name Serena, then turn around facing the lonely dark eerie house.

...

The girl name Serena was just finishing eating her dinner when there was a knocking at her front door, the knocking was one until it went to panic knocks. She quickly got to her front door unlocking look in wide eyes at Al who was holding a bloody out cold Ed in his arms.

"S-Serena, please help brother!"

She nodded quickly step aside letting Al rush inside closing the door behind him.

"Put him on the table, quickly!"

Al did just that "Al, there's a first aid kit in my bathroom over there," points down the hallway "Quickly, I'll check on his wounds and see if he needs stitch's."

Al nodded and with the sound of his armor rushing through the hallway, Serena went right to work looking Ed's wounds. Al was back with the first aid kit handing it to Serena who quickly sit it down and started cleaning the wounds up spread some healing ointment all over the wounds hearing Ed hiss opening his eyes seeing blurry vision.

"Brother! Oh thank goodness your awake." Al said relieve to see his brother awake.

"A-Al? W-where are...we?"

"Your at my place Ed, now I know this well hurt but I have to put this on your wounds so it wont get infected." she told him so that he won't try to move while she put the healing ointment.

It took her hours to bandage Ed's wounds, with help from Al. She use the back of her hand to wipe the sweat rolling down her temples. She told Al to take him to her room for now, so he can rest while she clean up the bloody mess in the kitchen. She lift her head up when she heard armor clinking while walking to see Alphonse, she smiled gently at the armor.

"Is he comfortable, Alphonse?" she ask him.

He nodded "Yes, thank you Serena."

"It's no trouble, are you hungry?"

He shook his head no "I...already ate, but thank you."

"I see, you may get some sleep in my room with your brother."

"Where you going to sleep Serena?"

She shook her head smiling "I'll sleep on the couch, now get some sleep." She went to get a blanket then came back to the couch laying down.

Morning

Serena was in the kitchen cooking when she heard the clanking sound of armor coming in the kitchen, she smiled turning off the burner she turn around to see Al.

"Good morning Al, did you sleep well?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I was just wondering if you needed any help."

"That's sweet of you Al, but I'm fine. Can you take care of your brothers bandages though? She should need fresh wraps."

He nodded walking back to her room where his brother was sleeping, she started setting the table with three plates then brought the food in the middle of the table when she heard the clanking of Al's armor again she was happy to see a awake Ed at the same time she felt annoyed he was walking while his wounds are still healing.

"You should be resting Edward." she said plainly with a hint of annoyance along with worry.

He just wave his hand dismissing her worry "Don't worry, I've been through worst. You made this?" he ask Serena when his stomach growled before she could answer causing her to giggle.

"I see your hungry? Please both you sit and eat all you want." she ushers the brothers to take their seat while she put food on her plate.

It was a silent kitchen while Serena and Ed eat and Al sitting nervously looking at the food, she notice he hasn't touch his plate he put food on.

"Are you not hungry Alphonse?" she ask tilting her head sideways carious and in worry he might be sick.

"N-no, it looks delicious Serena but-" he was cut off by his brother.

"He doesn't eat curry, I forgot to mention that." Ed said laughing while rubbing behind his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alphonse. I can make you something else?"

Al shook his helm "No thanks, I'll get something to eat if I'm hungry."

Feeling like she wouldn't change her quest mind she step down, it went back to a awkward silence. Serena stood up putting away two empty plates, Al let Ed eat his plate of food. Ed decided to speak first, but what he said causes her to froze mid-wiping the plate's.

"What got me thinking, was what you told us." Ed said staring hard at Serena's back.

"Oh? May you remind me Edward?"

"You told us where the key was, we found it right where you told us and it unlocked the front door," she was deathly silent causing Ed to keep going "How did you know where that key was? Have you tried going in there?"

The brother's heard the girl sigh, shoulders slumping down in defect it look like.

"...I guess I can't dodge the bullet on this," she spoke while turn around facing the two brother's who stared at her waiting for her to tell them the reason how she knew about the key "...The reason I knew about the key is; The man who is causing nothing but pain and killing people, is my father."

...

Me: It seems Eddy and Al met Serena, and she confessed the man causing the problem is Serena's own father. What well happen next? Well her father get taken down by Ed and Al and stop the none stop massacre? Just keep reading darlin's I'll update soon, Ciao~


	3. Phoenix Ash

Me: Howdy! Here's the 3rd chapter~ It'll be a while for my to update been watching anime on Netflix lately xD

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Serena Phoenix and her father and the name of her home town!

...

 **A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

Chapter 3: Phoenix Ash

...

"What?!" both brothers yelled out in surprise and shock, staring at the girl sitting in front of them.

"Yes, the man who's causing this pain and sorrow is none other then my own father," she told them while looking down at her lap ashamed "I wish I could tell you it's all a joke or lie, but...Michele Phoenix is my father."

"...No way, we didn't know the 'Torture Alchemist' is your father." Ed replied softly clinch his fist.

She shook her head smiling slightly "It's okay, my father wasn't always this way. But you have to stop my father, please..." she ask them while clinch his fists on her lap.

"Serena...We are going to arrest him, and find out where he got his hands on that red stone."

"...Thank you Edward, now we must stop him tonight," she said standing up in determined in her eyes causing the two brothers to look at her confuse "I'm helping you two this time, I might help arrest my father. I have the perfect plan too."

"No...we can't allow anyone to help us, it's our mission and your a civilian we could get our ass burned by Colonel Mustang. And I rather not be scolded by him." Ed replied glaring to the side thinking on how Mustang would yelled at him or call him short causes him to be angry.

"...Very well," she sighs giving up "But let me lead you to the secret tunnel to the house tonight, for now let me give you both a tour of my town 'Starling Town'." she replied with cheerfulness in her voice.

Serena showed the brothers 'Starling Town' especially when you want to find the best dumplings, Moira's Dumplings were your place to buy them. While the tour was going on Ed got upset and annoyed when there was meowing, he drag Al away then came back. She showed them the town until it got dark as time went by, she then lead them to the secret tunnel that runs under her fathers house.

"So this is it?" Ed whispered standing in front of a door under ground that leads to the basement, Serena nodded step forward.

"Yes...you might want to close your eyes, only me, my mom and father knew the secret how to unlock this alchemy door father made," she forewarned them "The light could blind outsiders after all..."

Both brothers cover there eyes after nodding, she put the palm of her hands against the cold door making where her hands were touching it it glowed until it covered everything, she brought her hands to her sides smiling at the brothers.

"You may uncover your eyes, but we must be quick knowing father...he sense I unlocked his alchemy door." she warned them.

They nodded thanking her then quickly went into the basement, Serena look ahead with a serious look a frown tugging down her lips before sighing.

"...Forgive me Edward, Alphonse but I'll be the one to put father to rest..." she whispered softly before walking inside the basement room then calmly walk up the stairs hearing thuds and commotion and yelling.

"You bastard! How could you kill those innocent people?!" Edward yelled out really pissed off glaring at him.

The said man scuff then grins "They had it coming, I needed more blood. You see I'm creating a new form in my alchemy, soon I'll over power those military bastards that ruined me!" There stood a older man brown hair with it was turning white/gray over the years, skin starting to winkle some with transmutation symbol marks drawn on the back of both hands using of blood "And I'll start off with the Fullemtal Alchemist!" he bend down slam his palm of his hands to the floor causing the floor break away making the earth fly up.

"Damn it!" they both dodge it in time, Edward quickly used a item turning it into a metal spear while Alphonse stood in a fighting stance using his fists "We wont let you leave! You'll be punish by your crimes Michele Phoenix!"

Then the fight begins, the man known as Michele laugh crazily while using his alchemy. When he used metal turn into spikes to send at the brothers it snagged onto Edwards long red cloak showing off metal, Michele step back eyes wide seeing Edwards metal arm poking out from the big hole in his coat sleeve.

"Damn...why is it always getting rip or burn? Oh well," he took off his cloak send it to the side showing off his automail arm "Now...time to get serious!"

"Y-you did the forbidden taboo! Then you know why I'm doing this!" Edward glared harder at Michele slowly getting irritated and pissed when he kept talking "I'm doing this so I can bring my wife back! If I can get more blood and this stone," brings out a small red stone making the brothers tense "I well bring my Marian back, no one well stop me-w-what?"

Suddenly a alchemy symbol started to form around Michele where he stood, seeing the last part of the circle his eyes widen in horror "No! That bitch! Aaaah!" the circle glowed brightly making the brothers cover their eyes.

When they didn't hear the mans screaming anymore they look in shock where the man used to stand was nothing but dust, but what was bend down on the one both hands on the floor was a hooded figure.

"W-what...just happened brother?" Alphonse child like voice echoed through the armor shook up from what he had witness

"I-I don't know, but I'll find out. Hey! Who the hell are you?!" he yelled out pissed off that their target was killed by some unknown person.

The hooded figure calmly and gracefully stood up on her feet, head bowed then whirl around walking around the hallway corner.

"Tch! Hey! Get back here!"

"Brother!"

Edward rush after the stranger but was shocked to see no sight of the stranger, it like disappeared into thin air. They were dumbfounded until a voice broke them out of it.

"Edward, Alphonse?"

There stood Serena hands at her side with confuse and worried look in her blue eyes.

"Serena...Michele, some unknown person turn him into dust some how." He informed her looking away upset clinching his fists at his sides.

She frown stepping forward lean down to grab his automail hand surprising both brothers, holding his hand and using her right hand to rest on top of the back of his hand smiling gently.

"You tried Edward, for that...I thank you. Now let's head back to my house so you two can get cleaned up~" she let his automail hand go walk between the two put a arm around Ed's shoulders and a hand behind Al's armor smiling brightly "Then I can cook you a mean Curry."

"W-what? How can you be cheerful when your dad was mysteriously turned into ash by some stranger?!" Ed yelled out confuse and upset.

"Listen, I know he's my father I should be weeping and such for his death but...I'm glad he's dead," she brought her hand up to stop them from speaking yet "In a way he can see his wife, my mother again. I'm happy they can be together again in the afterlife."

They nodded looking down "Come on!" they jump startled by Serena yelling, she wrap her arms around Edwards shoulders from behind lean down making their cheeks touch, with that his face turn red almost redder then his red cloak "No frowning faces! You hear? Now let's go to my house before you two head back to tell this Colonel person about what happened."

"Yeah, I think Colonel would like to know what happened brother."

"Yeah, yeah. I really don't want to face that bastard...he's going to annoy the hell out of me." he said cross his arms annoyed grumbling under his breathe while they all walk back to Serena's house.

...

Five Minutes Later 

Serena's POV

I knew I was wrong to lie to them, but they do not need to be in my problems, I waved at Alphonse and Edward, from outside the train they are in, they were sitting at a window. Alphonse was happily waving at me while Edward was waving at me lazily making me giggle. The Elric brothers, are sure interesting boys maybe I should tag along? Alphonse did ask me if I should come long, but Edward was against it. A chuckle escaped my lips.

' _I'll tag along, they are very interesting and I wish to find out some things myself about the Philosopher Stone._ ' I thought to myself.

I walk over to a guy giving out tickets asking for a ticket now, saying it was leaving but I was stubborn until he did give me the ticket so I quickly ran onto the train handing the ticket to the ticket guy, then walk over to where Ed and Al was sitting. It was very funny seeing Edwards face reaction, Alphonse was happy to see I was coming. I sat down next to Edward facing Alphonse since he takes the whole seat, it was a long train ride back to Central City. We end up having problems heading to Central City though Edward and Alphonse have this magnet for trouble it seems, thankfully I didn't have to get in between it.

When I walk behind Edward and Alphonse inside the Military HQ I was aw'ed seeing the inside, they stop at a door knocking on it until there was a male voice telling whoever knock to come in. I stayed hiding behind Alphonse while Edward told his Colonel about what happened in 'Starling Town' until Edward mentioned about the mystery person who turned my father into dust.

"This mystery person just turned Michele Phoenix into dust?" the Colonel guy said in a voice he didn't believe it.

"Yeah, It was really weird."

"Um, I was thinking something," Alphonse spoke out getting everyone's attention "When Michele was turned into 'dust' dust would be messier right? And it would be in the air." he pointed out.

"...Uh, your right Al. Good catch." Edward said grinning at his armored brother.

It was my time to make myself known to this Colonel Mustang.

"What Alphonse said about the dust was correct," I spoke up stepping aside from behind Alphonse getting their attention "If he did not turn into 'dust' then he would have turned into ash."

"Hmm, your right. When a body get burned to nothing but ashes!"

"...Fullmetal, who is this girl? And please tell me why she's here." Colonel Mustang ask eye twitching while his glove hands folded under his chin, glaring at Edward.

"Oh uh," look at me then back at Colonel Mustang sighing "This is Serena Phoenix, Michele's daughter." he introduced me, part of me wanted to stop him from saying my last name and who my father was...but it would be suspicious of me. I kept my eyes on Roy Mustang the flame alchemist.

His eyes widen "T-that's...impossible." he mumbled under his breathe.

"Huh? Did you say something Colonel?"

He shook his head losing his shock reaction but sweat was roll down his temple, he cleared his throat before speaking up.

"I see, forgive me Serena Phoenix."

I shook my head using a forced fake smile not noticing Edward look at me confuse "It's okay, my father has gone mad since I was born in to this world. Now for the 'Ashes' it's simple to figure out why this person turned my father into 'ashes', our last name is 'Phoenix'."

"A phoenix? It's just a stupid bird." Edward said not clearly getting it, making me sigh.

"...Edward, a phoenix is a mystical creature that took form of a fire bird do you know what it represents?" She just shrugged.

"I really not into fake myths Serena, where are you going with this?"

"A phoenix represents death and rebirth," he just kept staring at me to continue "When it dies, it turns into a pile of ash."

"Oh! So this mystery person must known Michele Phoenix to use his last name to represent his death." I smiled nodding at Alphonse when he got it.

"Correct." I praised Alphonse who blush rub behind his helm embarrassed.

"I would like to have a word with Fullmetal, so Alphonse why don't you take Serena Phoenix to your place."

"Okay, come on Serena I'll even show you the best place to eat."

I nodded smiling following Alphonse, but not before turn my head around to stare into Roy Mustangs dark eyes staring right back at me, he must know already...hopefully he wont tell Edward yet I have to keep me a secret for now. I went jog after Alphonse, waving bye to Edward.

...

Me: This was a pretty boring chapter but oh well~ Next chapter Alphonse and Serena are going to run into someone~ Ciao!


	4. Edward Has A Crush?

Me: Howdy! Here's the 4th chapter~ Sorry for the long wait but I had to make sure I take my time and such, in this chapter you'll here about my twin sisters OC~ She'll appear in the next chapter same with Envy, this story wont be as the right plot as the anime Brotherhood so if you do not like that? Please stop reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC like; Serena her mother and father! The twin sisters OC belongs to her! Oh and I do not own the song at the end. Enjoy~

...

 **A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes  
**  
Chapter 4: Edward Has A Crush?

...

Serena's POV

Central City sure was huge from the last time I visited here with dad and his so called buddies. I was wondering around sight seeing when a voice called my name behind me, I stop turn my body around to see Edward and Alphonse walking over to me Edward had his right hand up waving at me.

"Yo! Al told me you were wondering around Central City." They stop in front of me.

I nodded "Yeah, I'm hungry and was about to find that place Alphonse showed me yesterday."

"Don't worry about wasting your money, Hughes Mae and his wife ask for you to join us when we told them about you."

I blink couple of times when Edward told me this "They...want to meet me? That's kind of them, will then...let's-" I saw something from the corner of my eye making me freeze.

"Serena? What is i- Gah!" A squeal escaped my lips cupping my face with my hands blushing and eyes sparkle standing in front of a store of pet's looking through a glass seeing cute and fluffy bunny's! "...w-what the-"

"Oh my god! Look Eddy, Al! their bunny's!" I was gushing over the bunny's not noticing the look of 'wtf' on Edwards face and Alphonse was 'uhh' "I must hold all these cuties! Come on guys! Uh?" when I whirl around I now realize the face they were using and even the people walking by, I sweat drop realizing I just acted very childish and girlish.

After the...interesting scene with the pet store Edward and Alphonse lead me to Hughes place meeting Hughes himself, his daughter and wife. His daughter Elicia is such a cutie! I just adore her already so I was with her drawing while the others were in the living room talking about something. When Gracia finished dinner everyone sat down at the table talking having a good time, I felt like I was part of their family it feels so alien like to me I haven't had a family in like...since I was born. It was time for Elicia bed time, her mom Gracia was going to tuck her in but surprisingly she ask for me to tuck her in I was taken by surprise but I happily accepted it so I picked her up carried her to her room with help from her.

After Elicia finally fell asleep I stood up walk outside her room.

' _That little girl is so adorable Maes is one lucky father...and she's lucky to have him as her father..."_ my thoughts trailed on until I was snap out of it bumping into Maes "I-I'm so sorry sir."

He chuckled wave his hand dismissing it "No worries, but please call me by my name we are all friends here after all."

"...Thank you, Maes. I think I should head out, so I can rent a apartment before it get's too dark." I informed him, I really just wanted to get away this feeling in my aching heart is hurting wishing Maes, Gracia and Elicia were my family.

"Nonsense," I jump turn my head to the hallway door to see Gracia hands on her hips giving me the stern look "You can stay with us, Edward and Alphonse are staying with us. You can share Elicia's room for now."

I sweat drop, I have a feeling in my gut things well be chaotic soon? Oh well, maybe coming here was a good idea. I smiled.

"Thank you Gracia, that's very kind of you. I think I'll sleep early though, I'm a bet tired from the trip here."

"Of course, there should be a blankets in Elicia's closet so use them to make a bed on the floor. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask one of us."

I nodded thanking them both, then I walk back to Elicia's room finding some blanket's in her closet as Gracia said. I sigh crawled under the covers when I finished making part of the floor my bed for tonight, even though I do not need it but I hate to be a burden and worry Gracia, Maes and Elicia. I close my eyes hoping to fall asleep sadly it didn't happen.

Morning

I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Gracia walk in surprise to see me, I smiled.

"Good morning Glacia, I woke up early so I decided to cook breakfast for letting me stay the night here."

"You didn't have to dear," she walk to my side seeing what I was cooking "It smells delicious dear, I'll go set the plates down on the table." she told me brought the plates down to the kitchen table.

I was just finished when footsteps and a armor echoing each step walk in, I set the big pan in the middle of the table smiling at the Elric brothers, Maes and Elicia.

"Good morning guys." I said cheerfully at the surprise guys Elicia just squealed in delight and went right to her seat.

I put some eggs on her plate along with hash-browns, and a toast handing her a fork afterwards. She thank me with such cuteness and eggs shoved into her mouth, I giggled put eggs and such on the others plate's as well. I sat down in my seat between Alphonse and Edward, Edward was happily eating while Alphonse just stared down at his plate I smiled at Alphonse took his plate and added his food to mine making sure no one but Alphonse saw.

"My goodness Alphonse, the food must be so good to eat so fast." Gracia spoke out with a giggle in her voice and a smile on her lips making Alphonse helmet heat up.

"S-sorry, i-it was really delicious hehe." he rub behind his helmet sheepishly.

I giggled "I cause my cooking was that good." winks at him.

I went to eating my breakfast which it took me longer to eat cause I put Alphonse food onto my plate, I completely forgot...They do not know I know their secret, for now at least. I finished eating to help Gracia with the dish's but she was stubborn telling me I should play with Elicia while Maes and the Elric brothers talk. I found Elicia in her room playing dolls happily, when I told her I can play dolls with her she happily drag me to the floor handing me a doll.

"Big sister Serena, can I ask you something?" she ask me with such adorable voice, she was being shy too making her even more adorable! I had to resist not to take her in my arms and squeeze her to death, but I went with a smile.

"What is it?" I tilt my head carious what she wanted to ask me.

"...Well um, can you sing?" she stared into my blue eyes with wide eyes.

I blink taken by surprise, she wanted to know if I could sing? I never had anyone asking me if I could sing. I sing yes but last time I sing was when I met a interesting person, I shook my head mentally.

"Truthfully I did sing when I was a little older then you, but I stop cause I had a dear friend left. But may I ask why you asking me this?"

"That's sad...oh um, I just want big sister to sing me to sleep tonight...i-is it okay with you big sis?"

I put my hand on her head ruffling it slightly "I would be happy to sing to you, if it'll help you sleep then of course." I chuckled.

After that we went back to playing doll's, it was after noon after I brought up lunch for me and Elicia when there was rapid footsteps coming up the stairs and Elicia's door slam open, there stood Edward, Maes and Alphonse trying to catch their breath. I blink couple of times frowning, I stood up facing them.

"What's wrong? Did something happe-" I was cut off when Maes was hugging me tightly, my eyes widen in shock and surprise. I slowly hug him back confuse and worried something really did happen.

"Thank god your alright..." my frown deepened at his words.

"M-Maes, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

He let me go, knelt down picking Elicia up when Gracia walks over taking her down stairs. I was getting worried when Alphonse close Elicia's door close.

"Can anyone tell me what the heck is going on?!" I was getting restless and annoyed no one isn't telling me anything.

"...We got word from one of our soldiers a prisoner that escaped is coming for you, they knew you were in my house so we rushed here as fast as we can." Maes told me while he rub his face.

"What? I do not know anyone who wanted me dead...Do you have this prisoners name?" I truthfully do not know anyone.

"He used to be a alchemist, his title was Nova Alchemist but when he killed a family someone turned him in after witnessing it all. I do not know who gave us clues where he was-"

"Me," I blurted out making them look at me confuse "I was the person who turned him in when I witness the murder."

I saw their faces turn from confusion to shock.

"He must be after me for revenge for turning him in, what a idiot getting mad over that was in the past...foolish." I sigh shook my head.

"We have to have someone keep watch over you at all times, Ed and Al will be with you at all times."

"But Maes-"

"Please Serena, it'll make me feel relieve you'll be safe with your with these two." he spoke gesturing to the Elric brother's.

I sigh giving up "Very well, but you two are not allowed to follow me to the bathroom. I don't' want to kick your butt when I want to shower." I said teasing them causing their faces to turn red while Alphonses helmet turn red, I chuckled "But don't fret Maes, I'll be fine if Nova the Alchemist does find me I'll be safe if I'm with Edward and Alphonse here." I pointed out to Maes reassuring him.

I was happy he was worried about me, it was like a father protecting his daughter...it made me feel happy someone like Maes is worried about me even if he hardly knows me. Maes walk down stairs probably to inform his wife what was going on while the Elric brothers stayed, I sat down on Elicia's bed edge.

"So, what's up? Did you guys have fun with that friend of yours?"

"H-how did you-"

"Elicia told me, she heard her mom and dad talking about a girl...hmm I think her name was, Seraphina?"

"Yeah, she's a childhood friend of ours. She helps us find things we are stuck on," When Edward was telling me about his friend Seraphina it was like he liked her, making me giggle "Why are you giggling about?" he cross his arms frowning upset.

"Hehe, forgive me Edward but the way you speak of Seraphina is like you have a crush on her or something more." when I told him that his face turn a bright red, even more red then his cloak.

"I-I do not have a stupid crush on her!" he yelled out teeth were like a shark making me laugh.

"Hehe, sorry Edward but you like her but if you keep denying it go ahead, but you know some girls do not like to wait..." I told him "Now if you excuse me I need to take a shower." I walk pass a blushing and pissed off Edward and a laughing nervously Alphonse trying to calm his big brother.

No One's POV

Serena walk into the bathroom closing the door sighing softly turning on the water closing the curtains took off her pants, belt shoes, her hair thing at the bottom putting it aside then was last was her top. She took off the magenta color top to show a short black top that only covers around her breast, with the cress cross from her back and front but what was on her back right under the black top was a transmutation circle with a crescent moon on the top it was upside down while the sun was on the bottom with each kanji symbol of each element. She step into the shower letting the warm water hit her porcelain skin, She sigh softly looking up at the bathroom ceiling sadly.

' _Sooner or later...they well figure it out. Will they have the well to kill me before it's to late?_ ' She thought while she step out after washing her hair with the warm water, she drys her hair with a towel putting her outfit back on then walk outside of the bathroom after putting her hair tie at the end of her hair.

She played with Elicia afterwards until dinner and after dinner, she kept her promise to singing to her.

"What are you going to sing to me big sis?" Elicia ask cutely while snuggling under her covers while the others listen from outside the door that was open a crack.

"How about I sing you a song my mom used to sing to me while I was in her womb? I may not know my mother, but I have a dairy of the song." she informed the little girl who nodded eagerly waiting for her to sing, Serena smile close her eyes openign her eyes started to sing softly.

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small  
Alone in the night you whisper_

 _Thinking no one can hear you at all  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you_

 _Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true_

 _When you can dream then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will loose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep_

 _You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow_

 _The dream that you wish will come true  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true_

 _When you can dream then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

 _When you can dream then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
_  
She stop singing smiling seeing the little girl; Elicia was fast asleep, she stood up bend down kissing Elicia on her forehead walking to her sleeping spot closing her eyes.

...

Me: What you think? That's the song I used for the title~ Remember; Envy and Seraphina well appear next chapter but it'll be a while, I promised someone I would work on my Fairy Tail fanfic "Sweet Like Magic" Ciao!


End file.
